Un roi s'ennuie sans divertissement
by Nollylaventuriere
Summary: "C'est comme si d'un seul coup, mon meilleur ami devenait un étranger que je dois surveiller…Kiku…J'ai peur." Dehors, un hiver norvégien qui fait rage. Ici, un cauchemar qui prend vie...UA, Gakuen Hetalia
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour amis du 21ème siècle comme dirai ce très chère Marcus de la chaîne NoLife. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur ma toute première fanfiction que j'ose enfin poster ici ! :)

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. xD J'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre encore le fonctionnement du site, mais je vais vite m'adapter. Que dire sinon sur cette fic, sans tout dévoiler; c'est prévu qu'elle soit longue, et le début risque d'être long, enfin lent, mais je promet de me dépêcher et de vous apporter la suite rapidement. La fic est basé sur la recherche de la vérité sur les étranges évènements survenues à l'école où vivent tous nos différents personnage d'Hetalia, j'ai essayé de respecter au mieux leur caractère, et les relations entre eux. C'est donc bien entendu une UA, qui se passe en Norvège (sortez vos manteaux mes amis, nous rentrons dans un univers un peu froid). Au niveau des couples (on y arrive), je prévois beaucoup de choses, bref, je vous laisse découvrir tout au fur et à mesure (GERITAAAAAA) ! :) OH, avant que j'oublie, chaque chapitre est sous le regard d'une personne, enfin d'un personnage !

Le rating est T pour l'instant, je ne pense pas changer, il y aura des passages un peu cru (euh, je veux dire gore, mais pas autre chose ! ), mais rien de bien méchant ! :)

Je posterai le 2ème chapitre dans un mois.

Bonne lecture.

AH, dernier rappel - (au cas ou seulement)

Ludwig=Allemagne

Feliciano=Italie du Nord

Kiku=Japon

* * *

_Feliciano_

Quelle heure était-il...

Il souleva sa frange en bataille et tenta tant bien que mal d'apercevoir l'heure affiché par l'horloge. Dehors aucun rayon de soleil, juste un ciel sombre et nuageux. C'était en cette saison qu'il n'était pas rare de se perdre dans ses pensées et ses questionnements en effet, l'hiver s'installait dans les cœurs, comme une neige s'installe dans cette Norvège profonde.

05h46

Il tenta de retrouver le sommeil, mais rien à faire, il sentait son corps prêt à bondir en dehors du lit et courir pour réveiller ses compagnons de chambre. Il eut soudain une envie de sourire, comme si la journée, malgré ce soleil disparu depuis des semaines, allait rayonner de toute part. Il accueillait cette sensation avec soulagement, comme on accepte un bon chocolat chaud. Cependant, il savait qu'une peur se cachait derrière ses sourires, se faufilant entre chacun de ses dires et de ses gestes. Déjà deux semaines qu'il était ainsi, deux semaines depuis ce terrible incident.

Le jeune italien ne bougeait plus, mais continuait de songer aux derniers évènements. Tant de chose lui paraissait différentes et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi peu confiant dans ses démarches. C'est vrai cette école était grande et des accidents, il y en avait tous les jours, alors ce jeune garçon qui s'était enlevé la vie était certes une douloureuse nouvelle mais restait, dans la mesure du possible, une chose sans trop grande importance. La vie était dure, il avait donc finalement pris la décision de franchir cette porte qu'on disait sans retour. Mais quelque chose semblait perturber l'italien, au-delà de cette histoire, il sentait quelque chose de bien pire. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de réfléchir autant aux choses, "fais et réfléchis après" se disait-il alors dans ces moments-là. Il devait d'abord agir avant de se tartiner la tête de ses histoires.

Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit...non vraiment, le sommeil ne revenait plus, et c'est alors qu'il se décida enfin à se lever. Redressé, toujours confortablement installé dans son lit, il resta un moment à se regarder dans le miroir d'en face. L'obscurité était à son rendez-vous, mais il percevait ses grand yeux brun, comme si le miroir ne le laissait qu'entrevoir ses pupilles bien rondes, d'un doré puissant, qui brillait presque. Il voulut en rire. La situation était comique, oui, pourquoi le miroir ne le laisserait voir que ses yeux ? Se serait bête! Il les ferma une minute, et se contempla alors de l'intérieur, il savait à quoi il ressemblait. C'était un jeune garçon pas bien grand, du moins pas trop pensait-il, mais assez pour ne pas se sentir trop petit, et châtains, une nuance qu'il trouvait agréable à regarder. Ses cheveux étaient plus clairs que son frère, c'était ce qui les différenciait le plus.

« Huum...Feli', l'est quelle heure? »

Le dénommé Feli sursauta, et perdit d'un coup les images qui le traversai depuis déjà quelques instants. Il tourna la tête en direction de la voix qui avait murmuré son prénom, et découvrit un de ses compagnons, se frottant les yeux et qui doucement, posa ses yeux sur son colocataire de chambre.

« Pas loin de six heures, répondit-il tout souriant, tu sais, aujourd'hui je pense qu'il va faire beau!

- Pa...Pas en cette saison Feliciano, le soleil ne se lève pas » murmura une autre voix.

Les deux colocataires se tournèrent vers un troisième garçon, jusqu'à lors, resté interdit devant les faits et gestes du jeune italien.

« On est au nord du cercle polaire arctique, le soleil ne se lève pas en cette saison de l'année, il faut attendre l'été pour qu'il rayonne nuit et jour, continua le jeune garçon.

- J'espère au moins qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin de tes explications pour comprendre, Kiku, sinon je me ferai du souci pour lui » lança le jeune blond, tout en lançant des regards en direction du jeune italien.

Feli sortit vivement de son lit, et sauta sur celui de son voisin, manquant de tomber de l'autre côté. Son ami grogna de sa bonne humeur matinale, et rangea ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste de la main pour mieux discerner ses traits. Feli encore, sans ouvrir ses yeux, pensa à son jeune compagnon allemand, et ses petits yeux bleus. C'était des yeux comme cela qui devait vraiment briller dans le miroir, même au réveil. Le possesseur de ces pupilles si bleuté était ronchon, mais c'était rassurant pour ses deux compagnons. Le jeune Kiku regarda ses colocataires, tout souriant, et se leva lui aussi de son lit. Sa pudeur voulait qu'il disparaisse du décor, et c'est ainsi qu'il agrippa son uniforme et fila dans leur salle de bain commune!

« Ludwig, Ludwig, aujourd'hui il va faire beau, mais dans mon cœur. Et parce que dehors il fait froid, alors je vais réchauffer le cœur des autres, d'accord? Riait-il ainsi, comme un gamin qui se lève impatient de commencer sa journée.

- Tu m'écrases la jambe, continua à grogner l'allemand, lève-toi avant de m'écraser autre chose. »

Son jeune ami le regarda, perplexe. Il avait ouvert ses yeux et fixait ainsi le blond d'un regard persistant.

« Si tu veux réchauffer mon cœur...lève-toi » dit ce dernier en se forçant un sourire.

C'est ainsi que le jeune feliciano descendit de son lit. Feignant lui aussi un sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le 2ème chapitre, avec un tout pitit peu de retard ! x) J'ai pris mon temps disons, oh et puis avec le bac, c'est plutôt compliqué de prendre le temps de poster, surtout que j'ai mis 3 plombes à comprendre comment on poste un chapitre à la suite du premier, des fois je mérite des applaudissements pour mon incapacité à comprendre l'anglais ! T.T

Bref, chapitre relativement court, j'arrive donc très rapidement avec le chapitre 3, d'ici 2 petites semaines !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Elizabetha

Des notes de piano sifflaient dans l'air, et résonnaient ainsi dans la salle de musique. L'odeur du matin pesait sur les consciences, comme le froid, lui, réveillait doucement les humeurs des jeunes gens de l'école.

« Il ne fait pas chaud, vous ne trouvez pas ? dit une jeune fille pianotant sur les touches de l'instrument.

-Comme jamais à cette époque de l'année, Elizabetha, répondit une autre silhouette en soupirant, Veuillez-vous concentrer. »

La dite jeune fille, signifia un petit sourire puis se remit à jouer, essayant tant bien que mal de suivre son partenaire. Ses doigts dansaient sur les touches comme des jeunes oisillons qui sortent du nid, mais rien sur son visage ne semblait entrevoir une trace de faiblesse. La jeune hongroise, de ces longs cheveux brun, arborait fièrement sa place auprès du talentueux pianiste qu'étais son partenaire, et elle ne doutait en aucun cas du réel talent qu'il avait et qu'il lui apportait. La fin de la mélodie était proche, elle ferma les yeux comme pour espérer, et laissa ses petites mains terminer leur travail.

La jeune fille souriait pleinement, et comme attendant une quelconque remarque, elle se retourna en direction du jeune homme.

« Vos doigts sont encore trop tendu, on ne ressent rien dans la mélodie. Il nous faut travailler ça. »

Toujours travailler, encore quelque chose qui ne va pas, jamais d'encouragement prononcé. C'était ainsi, chaque matin, chaque début d'une journée grise et terne commençait comme ceci, bercée d'une mélodie provenant de la salle de musique. Une mélodie tantôt douce, tantôt plus rythmé, mais jamais la mélodie ne cessait avant les premiers clignements de cils des jeunes enfants de l'école.

Elle n'était pas aussi douée, certes, mais elle ne pouvait abandonner, car il était là. Ce jeune homme, le sien, Roderich. Il remit en place ses lunettes, puis fit signe à Elizabetha de reprendre. Alors, la mélodie reprit sa course, et les notes s'envolèrent et envahirent toute la salle de musique, vide, entièrement vide, enfin presque. Juste eux deux, les deux seuls choses vivantes dans cet obscurité profonde qui règne là dehors, en cette Norvège qui se réveille à peine, mais qui ne daignera pas montrer son magnifique soleil.

Juste eux deux, cette jeune hongroise et ce jeune autrichien. Cette jeune hongroise qui ne demande rien de plus, à ce moment même, que d'un regard chaleureux, attendrissant, de ce Chopin du 21ème siècle. Un simple regard vers sa fiancée.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir ! :) Me voilà donc de retour rapidement, avec ce 3ème chapitre. Un peu plus long que le 2ème (beaucoup plus long ). Pour le 4ème, ba disons que je ne l'ai pas écrit, mais j'ai écrit le 5ème ! xD Oui, c'est fort logique, c'est tout moi ça, bref, tant pis.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

_Arthur_

Le réveil affichait maintenant 7h10

On pouvait entendre le rire des jeunes enfants se disant à tous bonjour, tandis que les plus grands se hâtaient vers leur petit-déjeuner. L'école d'Alta s'était enfin complètement réveillée, malgré les rayons du soleil encore loin de pointer leur bout du nez. Enfin presque complètement réveillée, il restait encore des jeunes personnes bien emmitouflées dans leur couverture ne daignant pas sortir dehors, là où le froid régnait en maître depuis des mois.

« Alfreeed » maugréa un grand blond, se penchant vers son jeune ami encore tout endormi malgré l'heure tardive que le réveil affichait.

Le blond posa son sac qui manquait de tomber à chaque fois qu'il se penchait, et soupira fortement. Il prit l'épaule de l'endormi, et la secoua fortement, espérant que cette tentative serait la dernière.

Le dit Alfred sorti de sa léthargie et ouvra un de ses grand yeux bleu. Ce genre de bleu dans lequel on pourrait presque se perdre par la profondeur de nuance océan et marine qu'offrait ses pupilles. Le jeune homme bailla longuement et son regard se dirigea vers son ainé qui ne semblait pas de si bonne humeur que cela.

« Vingt ! Vingt minutes que je t'ai réveillé, mais au lieu de ça, tu te rendors. » Commença à hurler le grand blond, alors que ses yeux vert commençait à prendre une couleur rougeâtre.

Alfred ne savant pas trop quoi répondre encore, de par sa levé trop matinale d'après lui, se mit à glousser de son rire auto-proclamé « magnifique » et tapota l'épaule de son ainé en se levant, emportant sa couette avec lui.

« Tu vas être en retard » lança le possesseur des yeux vert, tout en prenant son sac laissé par terre, il y a quelques minutes. Par la même occasion, il ne put s'empêcher de remettre en place les cheveux en bataille d'Alfred. Celui-ci était complètement debout, et dépassai largement son soit disant ainé. Blond tous les deux, ne se ressemblant pourtant en aucun point, ils semblaient avoir tout de même en commun bien plus de chose que l'on puisse penser. Le grand Alfred s'arrêta de rire et enchaina avec sa phrase fétiche « Un héros se fait toujours attendre » qui fut accueilli par son colocataire comme une sorte de cerise sur le gâteau. Le pompon final du matin comme il aimait l'appeler.

Il perdit donc patience, et s'en alla de la chambre disant ne pas vouloir attendre plus longtemps son ami.

« Arthur, tu t'en vas ? demanda le plus grand. Il est encore tôt ! »

Mais Arthur n'entendait déjà plus son colocataire, arrivé trop loin dans le couloir. Il tourna quand il le devait et descendit les escaliers quand ils firent face devant lui. Ici aussi le chauffage tournait à plein régime, en effet, le froid dehors n'était pas celui de son pays natal, qu'était l'Angleterre, le froid glacial comme on pourrait presque l'appeler, était celui d'un lointain continent, dans un nord plus haut encore que la pointe armoricaine du pays Français.

Arthur remit correctement son bonnet couvrant ainsi, bien mieux ses oreilles et ses joues, et ferma le dernier bouton de son manteau, empêchant l'air de lui congeler le cou. Il finit par atteindre la porte d'entrée, il sentait déjà que le chauffage était inactif, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre la poignée, jetant un regard furtif sur la température extérieur qu'affichait un petit écran, histoire de ne pas surprendre les jeunes inconscient qui s'était habitué au chauffage intérieur.

« -11°C, c'est raisonnable encore, se dit-il en tournant la poignée.

-Raisonnable ! C'est bien un Anglais qui peut nous sortir ça. Ce n'est pas en France qu'il ferait cette température » lança un jeune homme qui venait de surgir de derrière, appuyant bien sur le mot « France ».

Arthur se retourna vivement priant que c'était une mauvaise blague, ou encore, une illusion sonore. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, c'était bien cet être insupportable qui avait bien choisi son moment pour apparaître.

« Tu étais vraiment obligé d'accentuer le mot France ? » soupira-t-il

Le dit jeune homme sembla réfléchir un instant quelle question ridicule, tous les moyens étaient bon pour mettre en valeur son pays natal. En effet, Francis ne portait pas son prénom pour rien, il était natif du pays de l'amour comme il aimait le dire, et toute occasion était belle pour chanter sa joie d'entendre ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot Français. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il répondit « bonjour » à son compagnon anglais, et qu'il le prit par les épaules le menant vers ce qu'il appelait « une température raisonnable ».

« Ne me touche pas… » Répliqua froidement Arthur, laissant derrière lui un Français interloqué.

Plus tard, après maintes disputes, ils finirent tout deux par se calmer, aidé par des compagnons las de les voir se disputer de bons matins, et durent garder pour soi, les quelques insultes encore non dites dans la journée.

« Où est Alfred ? demanda finalement Francis.

-Dans la chambre, impossible de le réveiller ce matin !

-Avec le boucan qu'a fait Feliciano dans le couloir ? S'étonna le grand blond, loupant la trajectoire de la cuillère vers son bol. Je n'ai jamais entendu pareil cri ! »

Ils repensèrent à l'animation que Féli avait mise dès le matin dans l'internat des garçons du Lycée d'Alta. Si toute la Norvège s'était plaint du comportement du garçon, ils ne s'en seraient pas étonnés, tellement cela avait pu être bruyant.

« Sacré Alfred, pensa l'Anglais, se demandant que pouvait-il faire à cette heure aussi tardive du matin. Il regarda sa montre : 7h36.

-Je vais attendre Alfred, il n'aime pas manger seul le matin.

- Je vais attendre avec toi » répondit le blond bouclé, tout en posant ses yeux bleu sur ceux de son ami anglais, qui pour la première fois depuis quelques temps, ne chercha pas à détourner le regard.


	4. Chapter 4

_Me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 enfin écrit ! :) Je profite de la wifi d'un camping pour le poster, car oui, je suis très (TRES) loin de chez moi, mais je n'oublie pas ma petite histoire et le joyeux monde d'Himaruya malgré la grande distance entre moi et mon lit T^T _

_Sur ce chapitre retour à l'italien, l'intrigue commence a démarrer et vous aller enfin apprendre certaines petites choses._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Féliciano_

Rien n'était plus comme avant depuis cette annonce, Féli le savait, il manquait à l'école comme une âme, une âme perdu qui n'aurait jamais dû quitter son enveloppe charnelle. Il semblait savoir une chose qu'il préférait oublier, mais rien ne pouvait le détourner de cet état d'esprit. Et comme si tout n'était pas assez effrayant, la nuit était longue, plus longue qu'une semaine, plus longue encore qu'une lune entière, et il devait rester dans l'obscurité, à espérer que les démons responsables de cet acte, soit loin de lui. Il se réveillait la nuit tandis qu'il entendait la respiration calme de ses amis endormis, ses amis qui ne se doutaient peut-être de rien. Ou alors trop effrayé de leur côté pour en parler.

Il se souvient encore de ce jour, il n'était pas si lointain encore pour qu'il oublie son repas de la veille. Ludwig était revenu tracasser dans la chambre, il leur avait dit de ne pas sortir. Féli comme à son habitude avait regardé perplexe le jeune allemand, lui demandant s'il pouvait aller manger leur petit-déjeuner, pourquoi il ne parlait pas… Ludwig avait soupiré puis reprit qu'il s'agissait d'Arthur. Kiku avait eu alors à ce moment-là une expression de terreur digne d'un anime japonais, avant que Ludwig l'ai rassuré et lui ai permis de respirer.

-« Je le tiens d'Arthur, les surveillants nous demandent de ne pas bouger pour le moment.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demandait Féli de son air de plus en plus inquiet.

- Un élève…du bâtiment des collégiens, il serait mort. »

Le jeune allemand avait alors jeté un froid, comme celui qui régnait dehors, les deux autres colocataires s'était lancés un regard Ludwig n'avait rien su faire de mieux que de se pencher vers l'italien et lui caresser les cheveux, emmêlant les cheveux presque roux de son ami.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, comme sortit d'un cauchemar. Féli regarda le professeur près de sa table et acquiesça comme pour s'excuser tout en se redressant. Tandis que leur enseignant s'éloignait, il se tourna vers son compagnon blond, qui ne daigna pas lui adresser son sourire habituel. Finalement non se dit-il, le cauchemar continuai, mais il était bien réel.

…..

-« T…Tout va bien Féli ? Tu semblais être ailleurs pendant le cours.

- Ailleurs ?! Il s'était littéralement endormi ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques la nuit, mais t'as intérêt à dormir à partir de maintenant, » lança le grand blond tout en s'éloignant de ses deux colocataires de chambre.

Féli restait muet, il ne savait même plus comment réagir, les larmes ne venait plus, le malaise était présent sans qu'il lui fasse mal. La présence de Kiku était une sorte de soulagement, un petit soulagement de la journée, car dans l'ombre restait blotti ses démons, ses angoisses.

-« S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je suis là, Féliciano. »

Son prénom semblait résonner dans sa tête si silencieuse, il se tourna vers son ami japonais.

-« Si quelque chose n'allait pas, je te l'aurai déjà dit Kiku. Ou est Ludwig ? On va le chercher ? Tu crois qu'il est fâché ? »

Kiku souriait, il retrouvait Féli, les questions avant, la réflexion après même si ce n'était pas une lumière, il préférait les yeux de Féli lorsqu'ils brillaient au nom de leur ami Allemand plutôt que ses yeux ambres éteins par un manque de sommeil.

Féli savait que Ludwig était fâché, mais il pouvait lui réchauffer son cœur, il était le seul.

-« Tiens tiens, c'est la fête au village, tu ne hurles pas que la faim te rattrape, doit-on en déduire que tu as mal dormi ? S'inquiéta le Terminale s'approchant du jeune Italien.

- Francis, j'ai faim, mais Ludwig est parti.

- Oui, comme toujours à cette heure-ci ! »

Le jeune Kiku, curieux de la remarque de son ami, regarda sa montre. 11h08. Non, ce n'était pas un cours.

-« Tu sais où il va ? » Demanda le jeune japonais avec une conviction qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Francis le regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme gobant des paroles peu souvent dite sur ce ton par son ami asiatique puis réfléchit un moment avant de répondre au négatif d'un signe de tête.

Féliciano ferma très fort les yeux pour se rappeler l'emploi du temps qu'ils avaient mais pas de cours ne correspondait à cette heure-là.

-« On l'attend pour aller manger ? » Finit-il par sortir, mettant de côté sa réflexion vaine.

-« Ce n'est pas l'heure de toute façon Féli ! » Souffla finalement le français tout en tapotant la tête brune, presque rousse de l'italien. « Je vous laisse, j'ai cours, je suis en retard ! »

Et alors qu'il s'éloignait, Kiku regarda sa montra esquissant un sourire crispé. 11h10. Oui, plus qu'en retard…

…..

Féliciano sautait sur le lit, chantonnant une chanson espagnole qu'Antonio lui avait appris, tandis que Kiku essayait de déchiffrer son exercice de mathématiques. A son bureau, il était penché sur sa feuille, une main aidant à soutenir sa tête, les lunettes légèrement tombantes, laissant penser à un personnage de manga. Il fit soudainement une grimace en comprenant les paroles de la chanson que Féli chantait.

Ludwig qui sortait de la salle de bain ne put s'empêcher de lui demander si l'exercice avançai ou bien si cette chanson l'intéressait plus auquel Kiku ne répondit pas, soucieux de la façon dont une conversation comme celle-ci aurait pu finir.

-« Tu viens t'asseoir Féli, on doit travailler, et puis descend d'ce lit, tu vas finir par le casser ! »

Le dit Féli atterrit en position assise sur le bord du lit, grognant comme tous les après-midi, face aux problèmes de math que lui obligeai à faire son cahier pourtant très peu rempli par manque d'attention.

-« Je suis pas gros, ça ne peut pas casser.

-Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, n'invente pas » S'énerva le grand blond, le prenant par la manche, et trainant l'italien devant leur deux bureau voisin.

« LACHE MOI ! »

Ludwig n'eut pas le temps de le retenir, qu'il s'était défait de son emprise et avait franchi la porte, courant déjà dans le couloir devant les pupilles bleuté écarlates du blond, et les reflets des lunettes du japonais qui avait d'ailleurs tout l'air d'un nerd qui se penchait sur la composition d'une molécule.

-« Il…il est parti voir Arthur ? » demanda timidement le japonais alors qu'il avait clairement entendu les pas s'arrêter et une porte s'ouvrir au fond du couloir, près de la chambre 251.

-« Je ne sais pas….je ne sais plus… »


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir le monde :) Je réapparaît enfin sur la jolie terre qu'est Fanfiction pour vous poster mon 5ème chapitre de ma fanfic, je n'ai pas mis du temps à l'écrire, non du tout du tout, j'avais juste pas internet dans mon nouvel appartement, non c'est pas une excuse bidon et c'est VALABLE, bref voilà, excuse faite, me voilà de corvée pour vous expliquer un peu ce que j'avais à dire. Je compte créer un blog consacré a ma fanfic car il y a énormément de chose que je voudrais vous pointer sur des passages importants, à retenir, sur l'école aussi, tout un univers qu'il faut voir et ressentir pour être pleinement dans l'histoire. Donc voilà, je vais le créer bientôt, et je posterai le lien sur mon chapitre 6 normalement qui arrive le mois prochain, ba oui logique c'est tous les mois ! :)

Ah, petite précision, sur ce chapitre, il y a deux personnages car on peut lire les pensées de Sealand et de Latvia en même, enfin pas en même temps mais les deux sont lisibles concrètement. Je ne le fais pas d'habitude, mais je vais commencer a le faire dès maintenant, je vous préviens que les chapitres sont reliés entre eux, c'est des journées vu sous l'angle de différents personnages, et il faut prendre en compte que les journées au bout d'un moment, vont former un arc, qui va se finaliser par un évènement important. Bref, je vous laisse lire, je vous laisse comprendre au fur et à mesure, mais en tout cas, dès le prochain chapitre je referme l'étau qui commençait à se préciser autour des personnages, je referme leur liberté et leur échappatoire, et le rating sera enfin justifié.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Peter et Raivis_

Le jeune Peter se balançait sur sa chaise, comme à son habitude. L'envie de bouger le prenait et rester enfermer l'embêtait autant qu'il pouvait le montrer. Il s'arrêta le temps d'une demi-seconde puis repris son balancement répétitif d'avant en arrière. Son casque sur les oreilles, il écoutait la radio, du moins zappait autant que possible les pubs qui fourmillait sur les différentes stations. Il aurait pu y avoir du bruit autour de lui que rien ne lui serait parvenu tant le son était haut. Et c'est ce qui l'empêcha bien entendu d'entendre une simple porte s'ouvrir tout comme des pas se rapprocher.

Sa chaise fut violemment retournée, faisant face à une silhouette arrachant le casque de la radio par la même occasion, laissant la musique alors résonner dans la pièce encore à demi-vide il y a quelques secondes. Peter sentit sa panique monter et apparut une expression terrorisée sur son visage d'enfant.

-« OU EST-IL ? hurla la silhouette tout juste apparut.

- Nom de…soupira le jeune Peter, respirant comme si son cœur s'était arrêté la seconde qui précédait. Tu as voulu me tuer Arthur !

- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter !

- Quoi ? » demanda le petit blond retirant son casque.

Arthur s'avança pour éteindre la radio qui résonnait encore dans la pièce, et reposa son regard sur son jeune frère.

-« Tu es la dernière personne à l'avoir utilisé, hier, je savais que j'aurai du te donner le numéro de maman plutôt que te refiler mon portable ! Ou l'as-tu mis ?

- Mais je te l'ai rendu, sur ton lit ! Pourquoi tu me l'as refilé si c'est pour m'ennuyer maintenant?

- Il n'y était pas, continuait Arthur, essayant de se calmer pour éviter un autre malheur. Il mit ses mains sur sa tempe et soupira profondément comme on lui avait appris.

- Je ne t'ai rien volé si c'est ce que tu imagines ! Lança Peter, se relevant par la même occasion de sa chaise de bureau.

- Je n'imagine rien, je constate ! Tu perds tout ce que tu as entre les mains, si tu faisais plus attention, j'aurai toujours mon portable, et toi aussi ! Pointant du doigt son frère qui écarquillait les yeux.

- Je n'ai rien perdu, on me l'a volé et le tien je sais pas, mais…

- Etourdi et menteur, ça commence à bien faire… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le colocataire de chambre du jeune Peter entra, demandant la raison des hurlements. Il fut surpris de voir le jeune Anglais et hésita à passer le pas de la porte. Arthur lui n'hésita pas une seconde, et s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

Raivis laissa passer l'Anglais, puis entra enfin dans sa chambre, rejoignant le jeune Peter. Tandis qu'il se rasseyait dans sa chaise de bureau, le possesseur des grandes pupilles violine se risqua à demander ce qui se passait entre les frères britanniques.

-« Il ne m'aime pas…

- Entre frère, ça a…arrive, ce n'e…

- Tes frères ne te détestent pas, coupa le jeune Peter. »

Raivis ne put répliquer. Peter savait que son colocataire ne pouvait le contredire, non pas qu'il n'en était pas capable bien que Raivis ne s'exprimait pas très bien, mais sur ce point-là il n'avait pas tort. Les frères Baltiques ne se détestaient pas, jamais ils ne levaient la voix entre eux, chez Peter s'était différent, il le savait au fond de lui, son frère ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il n'était pas que sa tête de truc, il sentait chez son frère une indifférence qui était pire que de la haine pour Peter.

-« Il est parti maintenant, alors ça va, s'essaya Raivis.

- Ca, c'est parce que je l'ai fait fuir ! Arthur, c'est un peureux, ricana son colocataire.

- Je pense qu'Arthur n'est pas dans ces bons jours. »

Peter sembla réfléchir un moment. Ses yeux étaient tournés vers la fenêtre de dehors toujours le même temps gris, ce brouillard qui s'atténuait par cette heure maintenant bien avancée de la journée.

-« Il ne l'est pas plus qu'un autre, on a tous la même vie ici. »

Raivis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre lui aussi, la conversation le rendait nerveux et ses mains commençaient déjà à le faire savoir par un jeu entre elles-deux. Ses grandes pupilles violettes fixait les quelques flocons qui tombait sur le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre. Cette neige aurait pu l'attirer comme tout enfant lors des hivers, mais lui semblait juste apprécier d'être de ce côté de la fenêtre. En secret, il espérait que chaque vie ici était différente, il espérait ne jamais se retrouver trop près du noir.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour le monde, voilà maintenant quelques mois que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelle et j'en suis extrêmement confuse, j'ai eu des difficultés dans mes études, mais me revoilà, chapitre 6 et 7 écrit, il suivra d'ailleurs très prochainement. J'espère ne pas avoir perdu mon audimate surtout, nooooon reveneeeez les geeens ! TAT

Bref, mon blog est en construction, oui oui ça arrive, et je suis lente, mais j'ai déjà écrit mes articles, comme ça c'est fait ! x) Voilà ici un chapitre, qui contrairement à ce que je pensai faire, ne finit par l'arc, l'étau autour des personnages se referme et j'y amène des intrigues tout en présentant les personnages comme depuis le début, mais ça arrive, et promis j'écrirai plus sur les prochaines chapitres, *tape sa main* pas bien, écris plus ! Euh, ça c'est dit, ensuite, comme d'habitude je vous prévient qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à me donner vos avis, me dire ce qui vous plait, ne vous plait pas, quels personnages vous aimez aussi, ça m'intéresse, j'aime discuter avec les gens qui me lisent ! :)

Je vous donne le lien (enfin lien...autant que je peux) de la page Deviantart d'une amie qui m'a fait un joli fanart, je ne crois pas vous l'avoir montré, bref je suis fière et tout et tout, je la remercie, regardez ses dessins, elle a un coup de crayon vraiment beau, elle est ma première lectrice et celle qui me motive a écrire cette fanfic, merci à elle ! :)

le-pampignon sur deviantart (dans sa gallery, vous trouverez une section hétalia, vous ne pouvez pas louper) :)

Bonne lecture à tous, je vous aime amis d'internet :) (élan de bonheur)

* * *

_Francis_

7h52

Finalement, Francis quitta son compagnon anglais. Les cours ne tarderaient pas à commencer et ses deux amis anglophones finiraient bien par le rejoindre. Il s'apprêtait à passer le pas de la porte quand il fut interpellé par une voix derrière lui. Pas besoin de se retourner, il savait d'avance à qui il allait avoir à faire, dès le matin décidément.

-« Tu ne dis pas bonjour, Francis ?

- Joli journée. Tu es rarement vu seul ces dernier temps.

- Yao Yao n'est plus avec moi. »

La conversation tournait d'un certain sens que Francis semblait comprendre de travers, il ne voulait pas s'éterniser, tout en sachant malgré lui que le Russe le suivrai tant qu'il n'aura pas dit ce qu'il avait à dire.

-« Tu sembles prendre ton rôle très à cœur, j'aimerais avoir un grand frère aussi au courant de ce qui se passe ici, pouvoir savoir ce que la personne qui m'est cher peut faire de ces journées. »

Il avait touché la cible, visé même mieux que prévu. Non pas que le Français avait imaginé un seul instant éviter une remarque quelconque du Russe, il pensait être capable de répliquer ce qu'il croyait juste.

-« Aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec la langue anglaise. *

- Ton « petit frère » a dit qu'il allait faire très beau aujourd'hui. »

Francis soupira, et sans faire vraiment face au Russe, bafouilla quelques mots français, puis fit demi-tour sur lui-même. Il n'eut pas besoin de poser son regard trop longtemps sur le thermomètre extérieur, il appréhendait toujours un froid glacial tant que la neige sera là. Il savait pertinemment quel sourire s'affichait sur le visage derrière lui, ça encore, ce n'était pas une découverte.

-« Non aujourd'hui encore il ne fera pas beau. »

….

Il devait l'avouer, les cours avant manger, ce n'était pas ses préférés, il mourait de faim. Pas moyen de grappiller dans le sac d'Arthur, il allait encore le détester oui, plus qu'avant. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers son prochain cours, il aperçut la silhouette du jeune Féliciano, il souria bêtement à l'idée que l'Italien devait être plus affamé que lui. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il apercevait le regard éteint de Féli, mais étonnement il n'en fut pas surpris. Il devait vraiment faire travailler sa petite tête face aux évènements derniers. Instinctivement il l'interpella, voir du monde, ça aidai toujours du moins ça aidai le Français. Voir Arthur le rendait plus heureux, malgré les papillons noirs qui rodent.

-« Comme toujours à cette heure-ci. » Répondit-il aux dires du jeune Italien.

Perplexe, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son « petit frère », il pensait lui avoir dit que l'Allemand s'éclipsait souvent à cette heure-ci, il avait l'impression de se répéter souvent avec lui mais pas aussi clairement et en l'espace de deux jours. Il soupira, les salua puis reprit son chemin.

….

Francis cherchait Arthur du regard, il suffisait qu'il n'est pas un seul petit cours en commun et le retrouver devenait une chasse au trésor. Un trésor qu'il avouait important à ses yeux. Mais encore une fois, pas moyen de le trouver dans cette grande école. Arthur connaissait bien Yao, une vieille amitié qu'il disait, mais il semblait ne pas vouloir en dire plus, comme la plupart des choses qui l'entourait, à commencer par son petit frère, le petit Peter. Il ne le connaissais pas personnellement, le grand blond l'avais peut-être rencontré une ou deux fois, alors qu'il traînait dans l'internat de son frère, et du sien. Un petit débrouillard en apparence, il semblait tout de même sensible, les regards perdus en direction de son frère étaient explicites, des fois c'en était navrant pour cet enfant. Et qu'en était-il de ce Yao, de cette « vieille amitié » ? Il n'en savait rien, juste que cette amitié s'était éteinte mais qu'ils s'étaient connu. Il se pouvait donc qu'il sache quoique ce soit le concernant, lui et la relation étrange qu'il entretenait avec le Russe.

Il rêvait, alors qu'il cherchait l'Anglais, c'était le chinois sur qui, il était finalement tombé au détour des couloirs de langue, c'était un comble. Il avait l'impression de tourner autour des langues partout où il se trouvait dans cette école.

Le fameux Yao, une bien petite personne, les cheveux tirés en arrière, pas le genre à fréquenter un géant comme Ivan. Il était accompagné, deux amis à lui surement. Francis n'était pas dupe, ses sourires étaient faux, il le suivit du regard, jusqu'au croisement puis le vit s'éloigner vers les escaliers centraux. Il ne pouvait pas l'aborder comme ça, cela reviendrait à l'attaquer, et surtout se mêler d'affaires qui ne le regardaient pas. Comme beaucoup de monde le faisait en ce moment d'ailleurs. Ce qu'il vit ensuite le surpris, en pleine marche, le chinois s'était stoppé net, avait fait demi-tour abandonnant ses compagnons, comme s'il fuyait. Un regard apeuré, se mit dans un coin sombre près d'une porte. La suite me surprit d'autant plus. Une silhouette immense, souriant de tout son être, fixant le Français, le croisant et puis s'en allant. Deux secondes d'effroi total, de froid glacial, presque aussi glacial que le froid de dehors. Sur le visage du chinois, un regard parcourant la silhouette qui ne l'avait pas remarqué caché dans son coin, un regard long, insistant, une respiration coupée qui reprit brutalement, avec effort, et des larmes chaudes perlant sur ses joues. Il arrivait que ça soit ce qu'il ressente à la vue d'Ivan, mais ces larmes étaient plus profondes, plus désespérées. C'était une bien étrange relation qui les liait.

*petite parenthèse au début du chapitre. A l'école ils parlent entre eux en Anglais, voilà pour comprendre, Francis évite une conversation trop longue en disant avoir du mal avec la langue anglaise. (Donc je ne parlais pas d'arthur)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous, me revoilà. Alors, commençons dès maintenant, j'essaierais à partir de ce moment de poster plus souvent, c'est-à-dire tous les deux semaines, le vendredi toujours, pas le lundi soir comme avec ce chapitre, juste qu'exceptionnellement je n'avais pas mon ordinateur à portée de main, j'avais mal géré mon week end, afff stupide workshop ! Mais je n'ai pas oublié de le poster quand même, il était écrit en plus :)

Voilà, que dire d'autre, mon blog est en construction, c'est fou dès que je commence à avoir le temps d'écrire, les profs me rattrapent par les chaussettes pour me rappeler que je suis en prépa, méchant prof ! Oh faut que j'écrive le chapitre 8 tiens !

Allez, c'est parti, bonne lecture à tous et a dans deux semaines :) (ps: si mon rythme se régularise, vous aurez un chapitre par semaine mais pas pour le moment ! )

* * *

_Alfred_

Il y a des fois où Arthur aurait préféré qu'il reste dans le lit, qu'il le laisse tranquille, au moins une heure. Ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Alfred le savait, il lui avait dit, l'autre ne trouva rien d'autre à faire de mieux que de bouder pour le moment.

Du moins l'instant d'avant, car oui, Alfred ne boudait plus.

-« On va à la salle de jeu ? Je veux jouer, je m'ennuie !

- Non merci, et ne me demande pas pourquoi. »

Quelle question, il allait demander pourquoi, Arthur attendait la suite. Alfred le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, l'américain semblait vouloir y noyer Arthur. Un sourire en coin, il demanda finalement pourquoi.

-« Je suis fatigué. »

Alfred s'agitai, il comprenait l'Anglais, depuis bien longtemps qu'il le comprenait, mais il voulait tant que l'Anglais soit moins….Anglais ? Il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de gentiment grogner en direction de son ami. Puis se laissa tomber sur la chaise de bureau qui roula subitement vers le lit de leur colocataire. Il souffla et balbutia une histoire de victoire par abandon qu'Arthur ne sembla même pas daigner écouter. « Il m'écoute » se disait-il dans ces moments-là. Il espérait qu'il l'écoute, non pas qu'il avait l'impression de parler dans le vide mais un héros sans attention n'était pas un héros accompli !

La chaise buta dans le lit.

Il balançait ses jambes d'avant en arrière. Peut-être qu'il préférait écouter Francis. Encore ce matin, il était là, avec lui. Il l'avait rencontré en allant manger, dans le même internat c'était possible. Il pensait à ce qu'on lui avait raconté ce matin justement. Féli avait fait du bruit, il avait rencontré un extra-terrestre, c'était sûr. Ca arrivait cela aussi. Ses jambes s'interrompirent. Et si Féli savait que c'était l'extra-terrestre qui avait tué le collégien. Non, c'était quoi déjà ? Un suicide, un accident surement…Un meurtre entreprit par un extra-terrestre. Finalement ses jambes reprirent le mouvement. C'était le mouvement d'un hélicoptère, il en était sûr aussi. Pauvre collégien, il ne montera jamais dans un hélicoptère. Il l'avait connu ? Un héros connait beaucoup de monde, mais Alfred avait tendance à oublier le monde qui l'entourait. En quelle classe était ce collégien ?

Il s'aperçut que la chaise avait butée dans le lit du colocataire absent des deux anglophones.

-« Tu fais quoi ? » dit-il sachant tout à fait son activité.

Arthur accoudé à son bureau, les lunettes sur le nez, ne se retourna pas à sa question, mais prit la peine de lui répondre malgré tout.

-« Je travaille.

- Ah, c'est un peu déprimant ! » L'image d'un Arthur avec des lunettes rondes était beaucoup moins déprimante. Il se leva, lui piqua ses lunettes, et mis sur le nez de l'Anglais les siennes. Ce n'était pas exactement rond, mais c'était amusant ! Le travail était toujours plus drôle avec une vision brouillée. Pas de réaction du côté d'Arthur, du moins pas encore. Il résistait.

Son bureau était comme à l'habitué, bien rangé. Quelques livres de littérature qui trainaient, il aimait lire, du moins il avait l'impression, en le voyant dévorer ses bouquins le soir. Il avait cours de littérature, une option bien chiante en apparence. Alfred ne l'avait pas lui, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Près du bureau était posé une guitare, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisée, elle était légèrement tordu au niveau du manche. Une pile de livres sur l'étagère du dessus s'était fracassée dessus l'année dernière. Comment une étagère pouvait supporter le poids d'autant de livres aussi.

En face, la même disposition, une chambre symétriquement parfaite. Disposition identique, mais rangement très différent ! Un bazar complet qui empêchait de dire si le bureau était de la même couleur des deux côtés. Alfred ne s'en souciait pas, il n'aimait pas travailler sur un bureau, le lit était plus à l'aise, et plus chaud. Quand la femme de ménage passait c'était une autre histoire, chaque fois, il se retrouvait avec un mot de la dame, mécontente. Mais quel boulot pour ces dames aussi que de nettoyer la chambre d'adolescent bordélique vivant 24h/24h dans une petite chambre doté de grands tapis. C'était bien mieux aussi pour les pieds, et puis quand on tombe par terre, c'est plus doux. Même agréable d'être par terre. Il pensait à ce que pouvait être une nuit sur le sol de la chambre. Du côté de leur colocataire c'était plus doux encore, toute les nuits sa couette se retrouvait par terre, ça lui valait des rhumes à répétition. Ils étaient deux à être bordéliques dans la chambre, Alfred et l'australien en face du lit de l'américain. Aaron, un type complètement décalé, Alfred et lui s'entendait bien, ils étaient du même âge, de la même classe. C'était la chambre du triple A comme aimait l'appeler Francis. Aaron passait sa vie en dehors de la chambre, il rentrait aux heures obligatoires et repartait tôt le matin, enfin tôt. Alfred avait l'impression qu'il partait si tôt ! Pendant ces présences à la chambre 251 pas le temps de ranger ne serait-ce qu'un minimum. L'espace au milieu était grand, de quoi faire une partie de Monopoly à cinq au moins ! Et manger des hamburgers tous ensemble.

Alfred sentit des lunettes se poser sur sa tête, l'Anglais avait craqué. Il lui faisait enfin face, il arrêta donc son agitation permanente, fixant ainsi l'Anglais qui récupérait ses lunettes du nez de son ami.

-« Salle de jeu et tu me laisse tranquille après ?

- RAZ-DE-MAREE ! » Hurla le blond aux yeux bleus, s'écrasant sur les genoux de son ainé pourtant bien plus petit que lui, poussant la chaise à roulette qui buta dans le lit derrière. Ses yeux pétillaient, il avait réussi à obtenir un peu de temps de son ainé. L'Anglais regrettait déjà de devoir passer du temps avec lui, tant il devenait insupportable en ce milieu de journée.

Enfin ça aurait dû marcher comme ça.

Un bruit résonna contre la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaitre Féliciano. Les anglophones furent surpris de le voir, d'autant plus qu'Arthur et lui ne s'adressaient jamais la parole, leur seul point commun étant Francis. Quant à Alfred, ce n'était pas une relation très intense, mais ils s'entendaient bien. Le voir ici était étrange mais son expression fit réagir le cœur du héros qui se releva subitement.

-« Francis n'est pas là ? Demanda l'Italien.

- Pas vu depuis ce matin. » Répondit l'Anglais. Perplexe, il s'assura de sa santé. Féliciano restait peu bavard, il semblait embêté. En bon Anglais, Arthur se leva et posa sa main sur son épaule le rassurant, Féli en oublia sa peur de l'Anglais. Alfred laissa faire les choses, du moins pendant quelques secondes, et prit d'une secousse, alla la partager avec le monde. Il secoua l'Italien perdu et l'Anglais encore en mode compatissant puis leur fit la lecture d'une histoire de trois jeunes amis parcourant les couloirs d'un internat douillait, jusqu'au saint graal, la salle de jeu. Il fit une pirouette sortit de nulle part et s'avança dans le couloir.

-« Tu nous suit ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Dure journée ?

- Il n'a pas fait très beau aujourd'hui. »


End file.
